Servitude
by t3h maniac
Summary: Due to a misunderstanding on arrival at Wutai, Avalanche and Reno are forced into being Yuffie's servants for the stay. What will the little princess do now that she has Cloud, Vincent, Cid and co waiting on her hand and foot?
1. Chapter 1

**Servitude**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm only going to say this once since this is the first page you see It effects the whole piece of fiction.**

**A/N: Okay, another one of my random ideas that popped into head. Enjoy**

**Summary: Due to a bit of confusion on arrival in Wutai, the Avalanche gang is mistaken to be Yuffie's servants. And she's not complaining about the idea of them waiting on her hand and foot. **

**---**

**Chapter 1**

Wutai hadn't changed much over the years, it hadn't been destroyed, it hadn't really expanded much either. What had changed however was Yuffie's anticipation of this, so much so that she dragged along all but Reeve and Barret from avalanche and even Reno from the Turks.

Reno protested against this but ten shots of tequila later convinced him to go along, among other things.

Normally Yuffie's visits to Wutai are tasks she does alone. Most of them involving finding someone to wed before she could take over the country, suitors from all around the world had visited her only to be shooed away by something decidedly… sharp.

"So Yuffie?" asked Tifa who was intrigued and slightly worried by how the young ninja was acting "What makes this trip so special?"

"Yeah brat," Cid called. "How come you have to drag all of us with you this time. Usually I have to drop you off, wait for 5 fucking minutes to pick your sorry ass back up!"

Yuffie was ignoring the both of them as she skipped happily along the path.

"Yuffie…" Cloud said solemnly "This better not be a ploy to get our materia, again." This got a reaction from Yuffie, sure she was immature but she was offended that Cloud thought this was all a trick.

"Okay, if you really must know…" Yuffie said, her toes drilling a hole in the path before turning around grinning wildly "I think Godo's finally got it through his thick skull that he's not going to tie me down to anyone. He's finally given up trying to find me a suitor!"

"And that's a reason to celebrate, how?" Asked Reno who was completely confounded by the events after his fifth shot.

"Because now I can basically do what ever I like!" She said enthusiastically "Plus I get to rub it in his fat face."

"So let me get this straight, you brought us across continents just so you could dance a victory dance in front of your dad?" Asked Red XIII.

"Also the place is beautiful this time of year, I couldn't let you lot miss out could I?"

The group sighed a collective sigh, it was true that Wutai was in full bloom now but still, it seemed that if she wanted to show her friends this she just could have asked. Then they remembered that this is Yuffie that they were thinking about, the place where logic goes to be killed by dancing moogles. Reno had made a comment that her mind sapped away all conscious thought from her like Tifa did to all the males in the room when she wore something that showed her cleavage.

Upon reaching Godo's pavilion Yuffie was instantly greeted by the people who's job it seems is only to open doors and bow. Apparently this one talked too.

"Welcome miss Kisiaragi," He said while bowing "I hope you and your servants appreciate the accommodation." Yuffie stopped, servants? Avalanche? A variety of different thoughts went though her head at that moment, trying to decide what to do.

"Wait we're servants?" Cloud asked "I think you got the wrong end of the-"

"Quiet!" Yuffie snapped, taking Cloud by surprise. She _never_ spoke like that to him before. "Yes, I'm sure we'll be fine." They were then lead off.

Yuffie had just been given on a platter a girls dream, she had two hot men as supposed servants and if they said otherwise, all she had to do was raise her voice and they'd be thrown in the jail. Yuffie giggled at the prospects.

Once they were in the rooms allocated for them Cid confronted Yuffie.

"Okay what the fuck is going on here brat?! What did that guy mean by 'servants'?" Cid shouted

"I'd keep your voices down if I was you…" Yuffie said while smirking evilly.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Reno gasped, realising what she was getting at.

"Yup, for a while, you lot _have_ to be my servants, anything I say goes and you lot are not allowed to refuse no matter how ridiculous it seems!" she said drawing angry looks from the group "except for you Red, your not a servant."

Reno breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Yuff' so what do you want us to do with them first?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Other Red, Turkey."

Reno face palmed. Of course she meant the dog/lion thing, how could that be mistaken for a servant?

"Yuffie, if you do not end this charade I am going to get very angry…" Cloud said feeling his blood pressure rising.

"Actually Spike, I got my first idea lined up. You are to give me and Tifa a full-body massage!" She said with a smile.

"You'd do that for me Cloud?" Tifa asked turning her best attempt at a puppy dog face at the blonde swordsman. Cloud froze, if he refused Yuffie might call the guards, or worse Tifa would be disappointed in him and give him her death glare.

"Pleease?" Both Yuffie and Tifa were pleading to him, Cloud now had no choice.

"Fine…" Cloud mumbled. Both women jumped for joy at the prospect

"Thanks Yuffie." Tifa said.

"No problem, you're the one who deserves the rest here." Yuffie said, slinging her arm over Tifa's shoulder leading her out of the room.

---

**Well that's the first attempt at it, there was another idea in my mind but it's a bit to perverse to make, for now…**

**Reviews as always are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Servitude 2**

**Holy Excrement this story exists! Yes I know it should have been updated a couple of months back but, my train of thought didn't stop at this station. So its probably a good idea for everyone who put this on their alert list to read the first chapter again.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, most locations etc. belong to Square.**

**Kupo!**

**---**

_They will all pay for this. I swear it now, they will all…_

"Cloud! We're ready!" Yuffie shouted from another room, snapping Cloud out of his mental image of revenge.

The next person who made that whip noise would be hung with the flower necklace Yuffie was making him wear for this.

"You spike, are so damn whipped." Cid commented. _Damn, so close._

"Yeah, I mean I know you haven't got any skin since… well ever. But how'd you let them talk you into this." Reno said laughing. Cloud's eye twitched.

_Must. Kill. Reno. _He growled in his head.

"Nah, don't think the kid's that desperate. I mean he'd probably freak out and wet himself when he sees Tifa nude. At least this time they'll be under a towel. He'll just get a nosebleed" Barret said while laughing, patting Cloud on the back. _And Barret. Mustn't forget about Barret. He can be first._

"Wapish." Cloud instinctively snapped round to find where that noise had come from. He found the culprit in a snickering lion/dog thing. Time for some payback.

"Watch it Red. They may think you're a household pet who needs to be neutered." He said with a small smirk of victory on his face._ That's it, think its all jokes then BOOM! You've got a six foot sword in your skull._

"Cloud! Are you coming or not!" Yuffie shouted so loud that everyone had to cover their ears.

"See you later flower boy!" Reno jeered as Cloud left the room to perform his first act as Yuffie's 'servant'

_This is blackmail damn it, I saved the world, doesn't anyone here NOT know that. Apart from the damn guards. As soon as this trip is over I'm gonna… _He paused monetarily. Although back at meteor fall chasing Sephiroth and killing him was high priority, he never actually wanted to be creative in killing for vengeance. Yuffie however was a different matter.

He walked into a large room, with no windows but the paper doors letting enough light in. It seemed to use a slightly orange-yellow shade to create an effect of warmth, it was pretty basic. Not much in the way of furniture. A solitary bonsai tree to the side, and of course, two occupied massage tables.

"Finally, thought you gotten lost there for a moment. Hey Teef! Spike actually showed up!" Yuffie said, trying to nudge Tifa who look liked she'd fallen asleep.

"I'm awake Yuffie. I was just trying to get comfortable. I wasn't taking a nap with just a towel covering my ass."

_Well I guess there are some positives to this… NO! Must not be perverted about this. Must focus on vengeance. Must remember to kill Reno. Must…_

"The lotion's on the shelf over there Cloud." Yuffie said pointing.

_Wait. What was I saying a moment ago? _His train of thought got derailed at the mention of lotion.

---

About 20 minutes after Cloud had left the group, the laughter about his situation had died down. Mostly because of the audible moans of pleasure being heard.

"Damn. If I knew I would have had two oiled up, moaning girls at my hands I would have volunteered for this." Reno grumbled.

"Humans… all you ever think about is mating." Red said, shaking his furry head. His mane occasionally getting in the way of his eye.

"Well at least we got our priorities straight you dog/lion/wolf/cat thing!" Reno shot back.

"How long do you reckon they're going to keep him for?" Cid asked.

"As long as it takes." Vincent replied, all heads turned to him. He was so quiet everybody seemed to have forgotten about him. The aura of darkness effect tends to wear off after mass exposure.

"He's probably trying not to faint right now." That caused a snigger from Barret, Cid and Reno.

"Excuse me, did you arrive with Lady Kisiaragi?" A new person asked, he was dressed in the same uniform as the person who had greeted them.

"Yeah… so?"

"Well it appears your accommodation has been prepared. Is there a mister Valentine here?"

"That… would be me." He said in a gravely voice.

"There is no accommodation for you. You have been ordered to guard the Princess' chambers for the night. As such your quarters will be her own room."

"WHAT?!" Screamed Barret.

"That was the Lady's message, do not shoot me." The man said, eyeing the gun-arm attached to the former leader's hand. He quickly left, leaving Vincent to receive the death glares.

It wasn't a comfortable silence and no-one was willing to break it. However, none of them needed to.

"MMM Cloud. That's the spot!"

"Lucky bastard."

---

**Reasons to review:**

**1. It helps motivate me to make more chapters**

**2. It gives me guidance as to my fualts.**

**3. Chuck Norris knows where you live.**


End file.
